Nightfire Sequence
by Sekhmet1
Summary: A mission gone awry leads to a revelation between two sworn enemies...and a way out of the hell they've endured. Slight A/U. Y/S.


****

A Note from the Desktop of Innovations: Hmm…^^;; I can't write an angst epic…so sue me^^;; Anyway, I've written this primarily for Isa-chan and Poltergeist. I know my lack of fics has irked you two seriously…but, I have returned to the fan fiction world~!!! *dances* 

And so, to get to the point, I dedicate this to the two of you. My friends, my inspiration. May you never suffer from writers block^^;;

****

Disclaimer: I own a burnt out light bulb and a Avril Lavigne CD. Do you REALLY want to sue me?

****

Warnings: Exessive sap and overload of fluff at points. Not well written. It's been awhile since I wrote a serious fic^^;; please be nice…

_________________________________________________

((-Nightfire Sequence-))

-by Innovations-

_________________________________

Missions, by their very nature, were never a common nor joyful occurrence. There was always the risk that one of their own would fall or become seriously injured. But, with the risk also came the satisfaction of knowing that the targeted criminal would never harm one of the Innocents again. So that was why they, Weiss, continued on. Cautious of the risk, yet not caring of the consequences. 

It was because of this risk that the Balinese hunter of Weiss wasn't shocked to hear the sound of gunfire in the many halls and corridors of the building of their target. There wasn't much he could do even if he did try to help the member of his team that was currently being fired upon. From the sounds of the fire, there were about fifteen to twenty guards. Way too many…Sighing softly, he continued his search for the target. Turning the corner of the dimly lit hall, Yohji felt a mental shock to his mind, spider-web thin static bolts lightly vibrating in his brain for a moment before stopping altogether. It was faint, yet oddly similar to the feeling he received when the Mastermind of Schwarz lost control and his power swept out upon the rest. Frowning, the blonde's curiosity got a hold of him and he headed in the direction of the now fading gunfire. 

It took the better part of ten minutes, but Balinese finally was able to locate the area where the sound, and the mental impact, had originated. What he found there was shocking, but not surprising. As he had suspected, it was the Mastermind whom had caused the mental shock. But the redhead was now immobile, lying sprawled on his back with two twin gunshot wounds to his shoulder in the midst of his own blood. Fire red hair was fanned out across the pure white tile and the once piercing jade orbs were closed. And there was a disconcerting silence. No movement, no breathing. Nothing. 

Yohji stared. It was hard not to, really. His once hated enemy lay dead before him…but the look on the telepath's face…It was almost as if it were peaceful…as if he had wanted death…craved it. Shuddering, Yohji took one step, then two, toward Schuldich. Kneeling down beside the redhead, he gently placed two fingers to the telepath's neck, searching for the pulse that he half hoped…

There. It was faint. But it was there. Startled, Yohji stared down at the figure before him. He now had two choices. To leave the redhead there to perish…or to take Schuldich with him in hopes that the telepath would heal and might…*might*…decide that maybe living the life that Schwarz and Estet had to offer wasn't the only way, nor the best. 

In the end there was only one choice that Yohji could bring himself to do. No matter how he hated what the Mastermind had done, he couldn't just leave the redhead there alone to die…not when he might have a chance at a new and better life. With a look of determination, Balinese lifted the fragile being into his arms and began to make his way down the corridor. There was the chance that Aya and the others would find out and not understand…but it was a risk he had to take. A gamble he was willing to play. If he could be the person who broke up Schwarz…to bring Schuldich away from Crawford and the rest of the team…It would all be worthwhile. 

The redhead was worth it. And while Yohji didn't understand why, a part of him knew that this was important. It could change the tide in the battle against Estet. Smiling lightly, he glanced down at the still figure in his arms. Schuldich would be a challenge. But a welcome one. 

*********

Hours later Yohji sat beside his bed, watching the now bandaged telepath sleep. He had somehow managed to get the redhead in without the other's noticing, and he hoped he'd be able to keep the Mastermind's presence a secret. At least until he healed, of course. 

Keeping his deep emerald gaze fixed on the sleeping form, Balinese let his mind wander. Memories of a pair of golden/green eyes still haunted his dreams. Dreaded memories of Asuka and of what she'd become. Closing his eyes briefly, he lifted himself from the chair and wandered over toward window. The sun had begun to rise, stray rays of light peeking out from over the treetops and coloring the world in their fabulous hues of purples, blues, reds, and yellows. Sighing, Yohji rested his clenched fist on the glass pane. There were too many memories. Too many painful images that flooded his thoughts in the silence of the early morning hours…

He missed her. And he always would. Neu had pledged her love to Masafumi during her final moments, but he knew that Asuka had, and hopefully always, loved him. _Hn…love… _Such a petty little word that can mean so little…or so much. He pressed his forehead to the cool glass. Asuka would always be a part of him. He could never forget her…

Yet now…now there was someone else that haunted his dreams. Someone with hair the color of fire and eyes as bright as stars. Someone who could be both malicious and cruel yet alluring and charming and so very irresistible all at once. Unfortunately, this someone also happened to be the temperamental redhead of Schwarz. The fallen assassin that he'd rescued and brought home like some stray pet.

Yohji grumbled softly to himself. He'd been keeping an eye on this one for awhile now, much to his own dismay. Schuldich was just so hard to ignore. He stood out in a crowd and insisted that he owned the world. But…his ego was a part of what made up the Mastermind. A part of who he is. And without it…the redhead just wouldn't be the same. 

A soft noise drifted across the room, pulling Balinese from his thoughts. Turning, he saw the object of his frustration shifting slightly on the bed, the piercing jade orbs drifting open. 

"Shiest…" The telepath cursed softly under his breath, blinking in confusion up at the ceiling. 

"What the hell?" Schuldich frowned, trying to figure out where the heck he was and how the heck he'd gotten there. Yohji smirked a little at the sight of the confused assassin. 

"Surprised, Schuldich?" He asked bemusedly. The telepath's head jerked to the side so fast Yohji was almost afraid he'd strained something. Almost. Schuldich's eyes narrowed. 

"What the fuck do you want from me, Weiss?" He snarled. 

"Watch your tongue, Mastermind. And nothing, actually. I just saved your sorry ass." Yohji shook his head, enjoying Schuldich's discomfort. The redhead blinked once, then twice. 

"You…what?" He was incredulous. How cute. 

"Saved your ass." Balinese repeated, "As much as it might be painful to hear." He lifted an eyebrow at the telepath. Schuldich stared at him for a good few minutes before he spoke. 

"And what, pray tell, caused you to do that?" He pushed himself to a sitting position. Yohji sat back down in his discarded chair. 

"I don't know…pity? Or maybe I wanted you to owe me something?" He shrugged, then smiled at the redhead, who gave him an uneasy guarded look. 

"Why?"

"Pardon?"

"Why save someone like me?"

"I told you, I-"

"No. Don't lie to me, Kudoh. I can read you, I know you. Why?" Schuldich's gaze was calm, yet oddly disconcerting. The jade depths boring into him as if he already knew…

There was silence in the room for a long time, the two assassins just staring at each other as one waited for the other to give an answer. Finally, the blond gave. 

"I had my reasons." He stood then, leaving the room and the telepath to his thoughts. 

**********

As the weeks passed, the Mastermind grew stronger and healthier…so much so that Yohji knew that he'd have to act fast to secure the redhead as his own. To make sure that the telepath would forever be free of the evils of Estet. To be completely honest, the blond playboy of Weiss couldn't figure out how to accomplish this, however. Schuldich missed Crawford and the others in Schwarz it seemed. Frowning, Yohji stood in the doorway as he watched Schuldich by the window. He'd have to figure out the way soon…or else he'd be forced to let the redhead go. 

"Problem, Balinese?" Schuldich drawled, not bothering to turn away from his place by the window. 

"Why'd you join them?" The blond blurted out, genuinely curious. A sigh came from across the room. 

"Maybe I wanted to." Was the answer. Yohji frowned again. Then the redhead spoke once more. 

"Or maybe I didn't have a choice."

"Nani?" The Weiss assassin looked at the other in surprise. Schuldich chuckled. 

"Honestly, Yohji. Did you really think that anyone would wish to go to that hell hole? Do you think I *choose* to be what I am? Are you really that naive?" Bright jade orbs surveyed him curiously as he blinked a few times. It hadn't occurred to him that Schuldich wasn't an assassin by choice…Hell, even though he hated it, he'd accepted the job from Kritiker. He never would have dreamed that the redhead before him had been forced into the profession. 

_//Think for a moment, Yohji. If you were in my place, you'd be exactly the same.//_ And think the blond Balinese did. Silence filled the room as the two of them stared at one another, the setting sun casting shadows in an already darkened room…

***********

A few more days passed. 

And with each passing moment, each passing glance, Yohji slowly began to understand his redheaded companion. There was more to Schuldich than what met the eye. And the blond found himself wishing more and more that the redhead would never go back to the life he'd lived before. 

Lighting up a cigarette and taking a nice, long drag, he closed his eyes and sighed. After spending so long taking care of the redhead, he couldn't imagine going back to living alone… 

"You gonna share those?" A now familiar playful voice asked of him. Turning, Yohji couldn't help but smile at the sight of the Mastermind half rumpled from sleep. 

"Yeah, here." He tossed a few of the cigarettes to Schuldich, then tossed the lighter. 

"Danke." The German thanked, his voice coming out in an almost-purr. Yohji stared at him for a moment, not thinking he'd heard correctly for a second before shaking his head a little to clear his mind. 

"No problem." He replied, blowing out some of the smoke and leaning back in his chair. It was time to bring up the subject, he supposed, of what Schuldich was to do next. 

"You going back to Schwarz, then?" Yohji asked, trying to sound nonchalant but failing miserably. Schuldich looked at him from the corner of his eye. 

"Possibly." The answer was quiet. "Unless something better comes around." 

"Something better?" Balinese repeated, taking another drag of the cigarette. 

"Yeah…" Schuldich leaned back on the bed, watching the smoke curl into the air. Another silence descended upon the room. A few minutes later, Yohji got the nerve to speak again. 

"As in, what? A better job offer?" He inquired, wondering exactly what his redheaded obsession meant.

"Perhaps…or something else, I suppose." The telepath was being vague…and it drove Yohji crazy. 

"Something like…?" 

"I don't know…" Schuldich shrugged. "Something…different, I guess. Maybe a relationship or something." Now this caught the blond off guard. The redhead actually WANTED a relationship? Now THIS was news. 

"A relationship, hm?" He eyed the redhead for a minute. "Why?" Mastermind shrugged. 

"Curiosity. I don't know…loneliness? You guess." Schuldich smirked. Yohji raised an eyebrow at him. 

"So you don't want to go back, I take it?" He asked. The redhead stared at him for awhile, hesitating on the answer. Finally, he replied. 

"No. I don't want to go back." The answer was spoken in defiance. Almost as if he dared Yohji to question his decision. Which, of course, the blond would never dream of doing. Grinning despite himself, Yohji cleared his throat. 

"Well…what kind of a relationship?" He inquired, running a hand through his hair nervously. Twin orbs of sparkling jade looked at him in surprise. 

"Kudoh? Are you…hitting on me?" 

"It's a possibility." Yohji grinned. Schuldich stared at him, thunderstruck. 

"You…what…why…me?" 

"Tongue tied, Schu-chan?" The blond leaned back in his chair a bit more. Schuldich gaped at him. 

"I thought you were…you know…straight?" He stared at the playboy in awe. Yohji chuckled. 

"Naw…limits your possibilities. I'm Bi, myself." He grinned again. Schuldich, to his surprise, chuckled as well. 

"That does explain a lot." The redhead reclined against the headboard, lazily watching the smoke drift away from his cigarette. 

"Do I take a that as a compliment or a complaint?" 

"Depends."

"On?" 

"Well…do you enjoy being Bi?"

"Yes…"

"Then it's a compliment." 

"Alright." Silence descended upon the room again for a short while, each thinking about the other. 

"If I were to stay with you…" Schuldich began, "What would you do about Weiss?"

"Nani?" Yohji gave him a confused look, before realization dawned on him. "Oh…yeah." He frowned. Schuldich, damn him, looked smug. 

"They won't let you quit because of me, Balinese." He reminded. Yohji gave him a halfhearted scowl.

"Then maybe I won't let them know I've quit till I've gone." 

"Gone? And where would you go?" The redhead found this conversation rather amusing. 

"America, maybe. Or Europe. I'd take you with me." Yohji gave him a smirk in return. Lifting a slender eyebrow, Schuldich pondered this new development. 

"Alright. Lets say we both run off to Europe or America or wherever the hell else you want to go. What then? Happily ever after and all that crap? I don't think so." 

"I never said "happily ever after", Mastermind. Have you ever thought about breaking the rules? Quitting the game?" Yohji put of his cigarette as Schuldich thought. After another moment of silence, the redheaded assassin replied. 

"Every damn day." He muttered quietly. 

"Then why don't we?"

"Cause we'll be caught?"

"Assuming they find us." 

"…They will…"

"How do you know?"

"Cause…they just will." 

"That isn't an answer, Schuldich." 

"I know." The redhead closed his eyes. Yohji watched him for a few minutes as Schuldich thought again. 

_//It'll never work…//_

_//So? We can always try. Right? C'mon, it'll be fun.//_ The blond playboy gave him a grin. Schuldich cracked one eye open. 

"So…If I trust you and we do the whole running away together crap…what will we do once we're gone?"

"Who knows? We'll figure out something." 

"You're an asshole." 

"So are you." 

"Point taken." The redhead chuckled. "Alright. I give. It's idiotic and stupid and so totally not what I believe in. But I give." Yohji smiled, pushing himself up and out of the chair. 

"Good. We'll leave in two days."

"Two days?!?" Schuldich stared at him, uneasy of this plan in the first place…but to leave THAT soon?

"Yeah. So?" Yohji crossed the room and sat on the bed next to the redhead, "We have to act soon, anyway. Before Crawford decides that he really does give a damn where you are." He leaned forward, invading the telepath's personal space. 

"You're an impossible idiot." The redhead swore under his breath before crossing the rest of the distance and placing his lips firmly against the blonde's. Satisfied with Schuldich's response, Balinese returned the kiss, tangling his fingers in silken strands of hair. The kiss was hot and wet and anything but chaste. The two grappled for dominance of the situation, tongues dueling to gain the upper hand. Minutes later, the Weiss assassin had Schuldich pinned underneath of him, the German reluctantly giving up to the blond. 

_//Don't get used to it, asshole. You're bottom next time.//_ He grumbled mentally as Yohji gave him a rather harsh bite to the neck… 

*********

Two days later…

*********

It was past midnight and the Seven was packed and ready. Aya and the rest were asleep, partially thanks to Schuldich's "mental suggestions". And as Yohji stood outside beside the sports car, awaiting the redhead, he let his mind wander to the past few weeks. 

The two of them had, indeed, grown close despite all differences. It was still a little hard to believe that both of them could learn to accept each other so quickly. And for Yohji…he knew all the things that Schuldich had done. But he also knew that orders were orders…and orders had to be followed, no matter how horrible they may be. 

Minutes later, the redhead emerged looking quiet smug. 

"They'll be asleep awhile." He grinned sardonically. Yohji then decided that he REALLY didn't want to know exactly WHAT Schuldich had been doing in there. Rolling his eyes for effect, he slid into the leather interior of the Seven and started the engine. Schuldich followed suit. 

Who knew exactly awaited them once they reached their destination…but whatever life had in store for the two ex-assassins…Yohji was ready to face. Driving away from the Koneko, he speed toward the borders of Tokyo and toward the shores of Japan. From there they'd take a boat to Europe…and face whatever lay beyond them when the time came. For now, all they could do was enjoy the freedom they now possessed and hope that when the time came…they'd be able to face the trials that deserting Kritiker and Estet would mean.

__

********

"Although I would like our world to change  
It helps me to appreciate  
Those nights and those dreams  
But, my friend, I'd sacrifice all those nights  
If I could make the Earth and my dreams the same  
The only difference is  
To let love replace all our hate  
So let's go there  
Let's make our escape  
Come on, let's go there  
Let's ask can we stay?

__

Up high I feel like I'm alive for the very first time  
Set up high I'm strong enough to take these dreams  
And make them mine  
Set up high I'm strong enough to take these dreams  
And make them mine  
  
Can you take me Higher?  
To a place where blind men see  
Can you take me Higher?  
To a place with golden streets"

  
-Creed "Higher"

********

~Owari…for now~

Okay…it…sucks. *dies*

MIGHT be continued, I dunno. But if it is…it'll be called 


End file.
